Numerous injectable compositions are known for use in providing supplemental vitamins to grazing animals such as cattle, sheep, horses and the like. Such preparations are needed paticularly for fat-soluble vitamins because the animals requirements of the vitamins are exceeded by the amount present and available in their daily feed ration.
Known vitamin A propionate containing injectable solutions contain in addition, a non-ionic emulsifier and ethanol. Such solutions are clear and suitable for injection but do not have desirable physical or chemical stability.
Accordingly, there is a need for veterinary vitamin preparations in the form of clear, emulsifiable solutions, which are especially suitable for injection purposes.